


Back and Forth

by tatou



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, jack turns into a pooka somehow, kinkmeme fill, too lazy for details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatou/pseuds/tatou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for this prompt on the kinkmeme: I want to see something with Jack being turned into a Pooka/giant bunny because of reasons and he is pretty hot (or pretty, whatever floats your boat) for a rabbit. Bunny is just wow he's hot.')</p><p>And really, they've gone on so long with their cat and mouse game, taking and giving and receiving taunts and pranks and jibes at each other but never going further than that. They want each other, and Bunnymund's known this for a long, long time now, but he's never dared to toe past what they have now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> I had this whole thing typed up on the kinkmeme reply box and then closed the tab accidentally like the world's biggest dumbass. Tried typing it up from memory, hope it still works :( 
> 
> On the other hand, it felt GOOD to write something fluffy and cute when I've been writing so much creepy for so long. Gonna try to get working on other fics so Caught doesn't completely fuck me up.

He doesn't question how it happened.

 

Really, none of them do, because they've all seen weirder things, and, well, just _look_ at them all. Why question anything at all, really?

 

Bunnymund smells the change first.

 

He's on a business errand at Tooth's when it hits him, and he falters in his words, whiskers and nose twitching frantically when the smell grows stronger. It smells like snow and cold lakewater, so particularly familiar that he knows who it is without looking. But that's not what notifies him of the change. It's the unmistakable scent of fur, that heady muskiness that implies warmth and softness.

 

He has half a mind to go _'What have you DONE?_  when he turns, but decides against it at the last moment, because in less than a millisecond he has decided that he very much likes what Jack has done, after all.

 

"Hi, Tooth." Jack says, beaming at the fairy. And then his gaze goes sliding to Bunnymund, and it is entirely, hugely evident that he has planned this out, knows what kind of a reaction he is going to get. "Hi, Bunny. What's up?"

 

He's gorgeous.

 

Bunnymund closes his mouth with as much dignity as he can muster, grimacing when Tooth lets out a startled gasp from beside him; her tiny fairies squeak in dismay or adoration at the sight, he can't really tell which.

 

Jack's fur is as snowy as his skin is- was. His ears are long and tinged with sultry pink on the insides, just as his nose and paw-pads are. He's still shorter than Bunnymund is, but his legs are long and his arms are thin, wiry, chest and neck fluffed sweetly with downy fur. His eyes are brighter than ever in this form, framed to perfection by the cloudy fur of his handsome little face.

 

Too shocked to take note of Bunnymund's temporary brain-melt, Tooth flutters around Jack, circling him in a buzzing flurry of panic. "Jack, how did you-??"

 

"Just messed around a bit with some stuff." Jack says, infuriatingly vague. His ears flicker in response to the noises all around him, bending idly away from Toothiana's curious hands when she reaches out to touch them. He's doing a good enough job of standing, but it's obvious he's still very sensitive to his new heightened senses, the difference in posture and such.

 

And he hasn't once stopped smirking at Bunnymund.

 

"Jack, I don't think you understand how serious this is." Tooth reprimands gently, looking a little embarrassed. "This isn't just something you can-"

 

Bunnymund stops her before she can get the whole sentence out; he puts a hand on her wrist gently, says instead "How long 'til you were able to stand?"

 

"Couple hours, give or take." Jack answers, but now he's looking back and forth between him and Tooth, aware of what the Guardian of Memories was getting at. There's an apologetic horror in his eyes that Bunnymund doesn't want to see, so he shakes his head, offers a forgiving smile that makes Jack's features soften, understanding.

 

Tooth watches them both closely. The tiny fairies at her side peer at Jack in tiny devastation; obviously they think he looks better without fur and long ears. "Do North and Sandy know about this?"

 

Jack laughs. He crosses his arms the way Bunnymund does, mocking his posture with a little less balance and grace. "Sandy does. He helped."

 

"Oh, Jack." Tooth chides, her smile managing to look a little indulgent and a little scandalized. Now that she knows everything's fine, she pats them both on the shoulder and flutters off, already back to listing off addresses to be scouted for teeth.

 

Bunny doesn't trust himself to stay any longer around Jack. He's getting ideas now, sharp little stabs of want that are seeming more and more attractive as the seconds pass. If Jack was unbearably good-looking before, now he can barely restrain himself from yanking Jack close and getting a good grip on his ass to see if it's just as pert now that there's a tail on it.

 

"You'd better go tell North what you've done and change back." He says, letting a mask of indifference settle on his features. "I don't know what kind of magic you've used for this, but I doubt you'd want to get stuck in that form forever."

 

"The fur is kind of a hassle." Jack admits. He watches as Bunny calls up a tunnel with a tap of his foot, looking more than crestfallen. "And I'm not sure I can run like this- could you help me, maybe?"

 

"Talk to North, first." Bunny insists, and lunges down the tunnel before Jack can speak any more.

 

*

 

In his nest, he lies on his back and works very hard to not think of Jack's Pooka form. He thinks about this Easter instead, wonders what kinds of color combinations he is going to try now and where the best turnout will be for the egg hunt. Fondly, he looks at a little stuffed bunny propped up on one of his shelves; Sophie gave it to him for Christmas the year before. He wonders how she and her brother are doing and contemplates visiting her; he's half gotten up to do so when he remembers Jamie's demonic greyhound, and he frowns, settles down again. If he's going to go visit the little anklebiter he's going to need someone to distract Abbie. Being chased around once is humiliating enough, even if Jack was to blame. Going to visit without someone around to keep that mongrel away is asking for a good bite in the leg.

 

It both helps and distracts him from the issues at hand: he's so busy trying to bury the memory of that chase somewhere in his subconscious that he doesn't notice when that scent comes wafting past him again, notification of a new arrival. So when Jack stumbles down into the dirt of his nest, Bunnymund is so surprised he jerks upright, flinging out a boomerang at the intruder's head instinctively.

 

"Hey!" Jack shouts, ducking quickly away from the weapon and flinching to the side as it sings its way back, holding up his adorably white paws in surrender. "It's just me, calm down!"

 

Bunny snatches the boomerang out of the air, sets it down onto the earth beside him and squints at Jack in confusion. "What're you doing in my nest?" He demands.

 

"Came looking for you, duh." Jack says, grinning. He dusts himself off and inches closer to the Guardian of Hope.

 

Watching carefully, Bunny does his best to keep breathing slowly, trying hard to not breathe in too much of Jack's obvious want.

 

It comes as no surprise to him that the smell is so dominant in Jack's scent. It's only natural that he doesn't know how to mask it, as he's only been a Pooka for less than a few hours at most now. And really, they've gone on so long with their cat and mouse game, taking and giving and receiving taunts and pranks and jibes at each other but never going further than that. They want each other, and Bunnymund's known this for a long, long time now, but he's never dared to toe past what they have now.

 

However, in the small, enclosed area of his nest, the smell threatens to strangle him sweetly, and he fears he's going to lose his mind and do something rash if Jack does not leave soon.

 

"You didn't go see North, did you."

 

Jack grins, ducking his head. The marking on his forehead is a blue-gray swirl, perhaps to represent his method of travel. "You should know better than to try and get rid of me, Bunny."

 

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you." Bunny scoffs, tongue going a little dry when Jack stretches out onto his belly, tucking his furred cheek into the crook of his elbow. His tail is a seriously unfair amount of fluffy, looking delectably squeezable in the way it twitches gently. Bunnymund wonders how he smells just below there and prays that Jack can't differentiate between different scents yet, because he's sure he's letting off his own stink of desire. "I just- Tooth was right. You should've let us know you were fooling around with..this, in case something happened."

 

"We're not talking about the same things here, you know that right?"

 

Panicking, Bunny pulls himself to his feet, makes his way pointedly around Jack to linger at the mouth of his nest. Here, the air is clearer and he can't smell Jack so strongly when there is such a thick, lively scent of green and sun and life. "I think it's time you changed back."

 

To further solidify his point, he taps the ground, opens up a tunnel to take Jack back to Santoff Clausen.

 

Jack shifts onto his side to stare at Bunnymund.

 

In the browns and greens and yellows of Bunny's nest, Jack looks resplendently white, looks like he's glowing. He looks like he belongs there, like they've just finished rutting hard in the dirt and he's exhausted but happily so. The sight would be thoroughly bewitching if Bunny weren't so set on the young guardian leaving with his virginity (he CAN smell it, it's a real smell no matter what North says) and their _friendship_ (he cannot stress this one enough) intact.

 

"You shouldn't be so afraid." He mumbles finally, and gets up. As he climbs out of the nest, Bunny wonders at what he is doing. He wonders why he is so insistent on avoiding this part of them when they both can feel it drawing closer and closer, inevitable. He wonders why he doesn't let himself react when Jack brushes by close enough to grab, when his hand trails close enough to Bunny's hip that he forgets how to breathe.

 

But then he's dropping down the tunnel and then there's no tunnel at all, and Bunny doesn't know if he's just avoided a bullet or taken one straight in the lungs.

 

*

 

Jack stays a Pooka for the next six days.

 

In that time, he grows  _relentless_ and Bunnymund doesn't know if he has the mind to stop him.

 

He follows Bunny everywhere, always walks past to make his presence further known, always stares. When Bunny's at North's workshop, watching the elves tumble and scrabble around the floor in an effort to clean, Jack is there, sucking on an ice pop (which is a bad idea but what about anything that Jack does isn't?). When Bunny's out at night following Sandy along on his nightly routes Jack tags along, crawling noisily over tiled rooftops and sticking his cute little tail and whiskers in the air to sniff at new scents and to show off because he knows Bunnymund is watching.

 

In the span of those six days they talk only when necessary, but the touches grow to be far out of line. Luckily Jack knows enough to keep them out of view from the others.

 

He presses too close to Bunny when he reaches past him for his staff, which he has left in Sandy's care for the time being. Smirking, he'll let his chin brush Bunny's shoulder when he leans in from behind, whispers a 'thanks, Bunny,' just inches away from his neck when he steals a cookie from his flabbergasted paw. And when he walks, he makes sure to always walk just ahead, because he knows, _must_ know that Bunnymund likes the view, that twitchy little tail.

 

What else can Bunnymund do but retaliate?

 

He doesn't take it too seriously, of course. There would be no way to explain this to the others, and even then he's not so sure he has to anymore. The way they all notice and pretend not to, stare and giggle and roll their eyes in good nature is indication enough, but he's still not sure he likes that it's such a _thing_  to everyone but him.

 

So when Jack licks chocolate frosting off his finger and makes that little sound of pleasure just low enough for only Bunnymund's ears to catch, he catches Jack by the waist when he's running by (the yetis don't recognize him in his Pooka form- it's like the first time he successfully cut off Phil's mustache all over again, just one giant mess of yelling and clattering as they go running and yelling past), pulls him close to rumble 'slow down, frostbite,' into his ear and then lets go again, laughing at Jack's dazed expression. When Jack touches at the most sensitive spot on Bunny's ear he pays him back with a light brush of his paw over that perky little tail. He lets Jack catch him staring, lets Jack stand too close, lets him touch his shoulder and then his cheek and touches back carefully, all on separate, innocent occasions, enough to feed the flame but not spark it into a blaze.

 

It's worth it to see the bright joy in Jack's eyes when he thinks no one else can see.

 

*

 

For those six days it's all bliss. Bunnymund pretends he doesn't enjoy or encourage it, but ends up doing so anyway. He stares openly at Jack because it's been years since he's seen anything so attention-grabbingly beautiful, stares because he is beginning to realize things he can no longer deny. He can write it all off if anyone asks, he tells himself, and chalk it all up to the fact that Jack is the first Pooka he has seen in many lifetimes, real or not.

 

But then comes the inevitable mistake.

 

The Guardians are all clustered around North's workshop, enjoying a little family time together. Sandy and Tooth are getting well into the eggnog and North's laughing at them with his ice-crafted goblet of vodka. Bunny's only a _little_  intoxicated and Jack's terrifyingly sober, which helps prove his actions just that more intense.

 

Buzzed, Bunnymund curls onto his side before North's best fireplace, face glowing in rapture as he lets the warmth soak into his fur. Like this, with the sounds of merriment all around and elves toddling by to offer him more eggnog and liquor and the cold contained wonderfully outside, Bunnymund doesn't complain at all when Jack approaches hesitantly and snuggles right down against his chest.

 

They haven't even been lying together half a minute before his little paws are stroking through Bunnymund's fur, caressing every bit of him they can reach. Bunny blinks slow and purrs, runs his own paws along Jack's sweet little figure, cupping a slim hip here and stroking a sensitive ear there.

 

Jack feels so perfectly solid and warm against Bunny that he tugs him closer until they're all but molded together. He nestles his chin between Jack's ears without thinking, rubbing down in a blissful daze. He doesn't see it as an optional thing: it has to be done, should have been done a long time ago. Jack should have been his all this time.

 

Bunny doesn't understand why until later, but Jack's voice pipes up small, choked. "I love you." He says. "You know that, right?"

 

Too lost in their proximity, Bunny keeps chinning him, doesn't stop or reply until Jack begins to sniffle and nibble at his neck. He's still new to this form, so his large rabbit-teeth clip right through Bunny's fur and pinch his skin, which tingles when his pink little tongue follows along to taste.

 

The action brings back hints of memories too old for Bunny to handle in his inebriation: he jerks upright and lets go of Jack immediately, heart pounding. He's not yet sober but it's not hard to deduce what he's just let happen, and his guilt at Jack's wide eyes stings more than the remorse he has at not being fully there when it happened.

 

"I thought so." Jack whispers, and the last Bunny sees of him that night is the way his ears and whiskers droop in pain as he flees.

 

*

 

After that, things go back to the way they were. At least, somewhat: Jack is still a Pooka. He seems more used to the walking now, and holds himself almost in the same manner as Bunnymund does- shoulders held back with soft pride, ears confidently aloft. Even so, there is a perpetual scent of sadness that clings to him, something Bunny doesn't like a single bit, if only because he convinces himself it doesn't smell right on Jack.

 

He's happened across several different situations where he and Sandy are negotiating with each other-Jack shakes his head hard enough to make his ears flop as Sandy gives him a 'You said this would take less time' look.

 

"I just need more time." He bargains. "Another couple days- I know I can do it."

 

Bunnymund stops listening then, because he knows what they are talking about and he wishes he didn't.

 

*

 

A week later, Jack is back to the flirting.

 

He acts like nothing's happened, but there is a new timid air to the way he does things. When he surprises Bunny by standing behind him and leaning in to make a sarcastic comment about eggs, he does it with a quick rush of words and then he's gone, like he doesn't want to give Bunny the chance to retaliate. He makes those same tempting little noises and on occasion lets Bunny touch him back, but for a long handful of days he is forever darting just out of reach.

 

The one time Bunnymund manages to catch him, Jack lets out a cry of surprise as he's wheeled back by the wrist, twitching jumpily when he settles a paw on his waist.

 

"Why all the running?" Bunnymund asks, masking his genuine concern with a throaty tone. He doesn't miss the way Jack's pupils dilate, his heartbeat audible, fast. "Not afraid of an old bunny, are you?"

 

"No." Jack says, but it sounds more like 'No?' He licks his lips, his scent taking on several notes of panic, want, and disbelief. "I just-"

 

Bunny squeezes Jack's hip, making him stutter. "A couple weeks ago you were the one saying I shouldn't be afraid. What changed?"

 

He's surprised at the way Jack's eyes take on a hard glint of realization here, and at the way he twists unexpectedly out of Bunnymund's grasp. He latches onto Bunnymund, rising up to rub his cheek against the Guardian of Hope's neck, lips brushing against his jaw. "You got drunk." He says, a challenge.

 

It's hard to discuss something so serious when there's a little set of teeth nipping at his fur, when paws like his own are dragging down Bunnymund's arms to feel and clutch greedily at the muscle. "I'm sorry." He whispers, and he doesn't care that the tables have been turned directly onto him. He missed their proximity like mad; the guilt that's followed him since that night with the eggnog and the fireplace still eating mercilessly at him. He remembers the way he'd sat up after Jack's confession, the way it'd looked like direct denial. "I didn't mean to- think I gave you the wrong idea."

 

A trickle of Bunnymund's favorite smell appears in Jack's scent. Hope- it smells like sunlight, like a new budding flower. Like hands washed clean after being caked with paint. He's been smelling it on Jack all this time, but never this _strong._

 

"About what?" He asks, and Bunnymund recognizes the challenge here as well.

 

He tilts his head downwards, lets his chin brush gently against the top of the young guardian's head. "About us." He admits, and smiles when the scent of hope nearly explodes across his senses, so tangible he can almost reach it, see it.

 

Jack's heart thunders in his ears even after he's left, run away to hide somewhere in a flurry of glee and disbelief.

 

*

 

Jack comes to him that night, when Bunnymund is resting in his nest and thinking about white fur.

 

The smell arrives first: Bunnymund's sitting up and pleasantly lucid by the time Jack steps in, his footsteps still human- noisy, but taking on a gentler tread.

 

As the white Pooka enters the nest quietly and approaches Bunnymund, the air around them changes, and Bunnymund draws in a startled breath. He was expecting Jack, but he wasn't expecting _this._  He swallows audibly as he watches, his self-restraint has worn so frayed and stringy at this point that it quivers eagerly, ready to snap. Vaguely, Bunny wonders why he didn't ever question Sandy on how far the magic goes for whatever spell Jack and Sandy used is. Before, he'd been wondering about how exactly it affected Jack- was it only a spell to change his physical appearance into that of a Pooka? Or did it rewrite his instincts as well?

 

Now, he has his answer. Jack approaches Bunnymund, eyes alight with the bluest smile he's ever seen. He stretches out on his paws and knees before the elder Guardian, facing forward in an obvious invitation to mate. It's so intimate and beautiful in its earnestness that Bunnymund feels his heart swell up into his throat, robbing him of breath.

 

" _Jack_ -" Bunny chokes out, amazed.

 

It only makes sense that Jack would have waited until they were in the nest again. Because the night is still in the Warren and there are little to no breezes to speak of, it's the perfect location for it to finally happen. Jack's scent is cloyingly thick in the hot air, so  overpowering with pheromones and anxious want and need that Bunny's eyes glaze over. He lets it overtake him, breathes it in deep and feels his body heat and thrill with his arousal.

 

"I need you." Jack whimpers. " _Please."_  He nestles his cheek into the soft dirt of the nest's ground, rests a little awkwardly on his shoulders as he slips his paws down to his groin, pushes in almost timidly to unearth his cock. The smell grows tenfold here, and even if Bunny were standing fifty feet away and with both paws over his nose it would still be just as powerful, just as inviting and perfect and undeniable.

 

Bunnymund's control snaps in two: he steps closer and drops to his knees as Jack paws at himself and whines, legs splaying open to showcase pretty fur covering lean muscle, slender thighs and a perfect little entrance.

 

He runs his paws adoringly over Jack's frame, quietly lamenting that it has taken him so long to get to this point. It's not because of the prospect of sex that he feels this way: he's just utterly taken aback at how good Jack feels in his hands, something perfectly real and sure under his palms after months, _years_  of uncertainty and avoiding confrontation.

 

He leans in to kiss at Jack's opening, licks his way inside to ease him open and slick him in preparation. Unused to the sensation, Jack whines and tenses, body going taut with nerves as he digs his toes into the dirt. When he has gone a little looser, he begins to rock back slowly against Bunnymund's mouth, pleading for the real thing.

 

But before Bunnymund can press into him, Jack breathes out a small protest, twists onto his back and splays his legs around Bunnymund's waist to pull him down until they're flush against one another.

 

“Do you love me?” He asks, failing to hide that vulnerable fear of rejection in his gaze.

 

Bunnymund kisses him then; their first kiss, it is laden with whiskers and clinking teeth and eager tongues, but it is perfect and Bunnymund wants more. He holds tight to the younger guardian, does not let him up until they are both desperate for air. “Of course.” He replies, and it's not exactly what he wanted to say and he wants another chance to say it proper, but he knows that if Jack were not covered in fur he'd be flushed head to toe in triumph.

 

“Take me, then.” Jack demands, and Bunnymund positions himself, guiding himself in with a trembling paw, using more spit to ease his way in.

 

Still new and tense, Jack whines in pain as Bunny grinds in inch by inch, muffling the sounds with sharp little bites to Bunnymund's shoulder. His claws prickle into his gray-blue fur, unintentionally drawing a little blood that pinkens his fingers.

 

“Ssh,” Bunnymund soothes, stroking Jack's cheek and distracting him with hard, sucking kisses, then gentler ones that leave him moaning. Taking Jack's cock in hand, Bunnymund strokes it lovingly, guilty for the pain. “I'll make it feel better in a tic.”

 

And after he has sunk in deep and Jack has begun to relax, he starts up a rhythm of solid, steady thrusting that make Jack's eyes widen and fall closed and his paws scrabble at Bunnymund's back wordlessly. He focuses solely on reaching that one spot, determined to make it as good for Jack as he can, and judging by the loud moans and broken gasps he does well.

 

As Bunny strokes in deep and his rhythm begins to give way to something sharper, he grits his teeth and stifles his grunts, eyes opening in surprise when Jack tugs on the fur of his chest.

 

“I have to change back tomorrow.” He tells Bunnymund, arching with a loud, strung-out yell when Bunnymund thrusts just a little harder, deeper, and then he gasps and clears his throat raggedly, struggling to collect himself. Even drenched in lust and satisfaction at finally having who he wants he sounds afraid, like he is convinced Bunnymund is toying with him. “Will you- it's not just because of the fur, is it?”

 

It takes a moment for Bunnymund to understand what he is getting at, and then his expression softens. He slows his thrusting to a more lax pace, fighting to form his answer coherently. “It's because I love you.” He stammers, a little embarrassed at saying the words aloud when before he's only barely managed to think them. But it's true, and he watches and feels his mind blur in satisfaction as Jack goes stiff beneath him and cries out again, clinging to Bunnymund's shoulders as he comes seconds before the Guardian of Hope does.

 

They settle into Bunny's nest after, and Bunny takes the chance to lick Jack's belly clean of his come, kisses and scents him all over. Nuzzling into each other and burrowing deep into his nest, Bunnymund feels like this is some type of wish-fulfillment, like he has unjustly gotten what he's always wanted and hardly even deserves it. But he has Jack now, and he wants him more than he ever did, and he's not losing that to some self-depreciation.

 

“It's not because you changed.” He repeats to Jack, kissing him gently. “Fur or no fur, I'll love you just the same.”

 

“You didn't notice me before.” Jack whispers, whiskers twitching up with his smile as Bunnymund rubs their cheeks together. “You ignored me mostly, before I did this. It's why Sandy helped, he said you needed a kick.”

 

“I _did_  notice you.” Bunnymund corrects the younger guardian, dragging his paws comfortingly through the fur on his slender hip. “I did a better job of hiding it back then 'cause I thought I was wrong to want you. But then you did this and you caught me completely off guard. Seeing you like this, like _me_ , and knowing _why_ you did it... I couldn't lie to myself much longer after that.”

 

Jack smiles. “So it worked.”

 

“Like a charm.” Bunnymund says.

 

*

 

The next day they return to Santoff Clausen, where Sandy helps Jack change back (he's not going to ask- he doesn't know nearly as much magic as Sandy does).

 

As he waits, Bunnymund mills about the workshop, listening to North as he carves away at his ice blocks and sings nonsensically along to his loud, halting symphonies.

 

“Don't think you can hide this from us, Bunny.” Tooth chides, wagging a finger at him. “It took you long enough to stop hiding from _him,_ you don't need to do it with us as well.”

 

The fairies at her shoulder squeak, clutching coins almost as large as themselves and occasionally fluttering close to Bunny, speaking too fast for him to understand. “I wasn't _hiding_ from him.” Bunny grumbles, putting out a paw for one of the fairies to rest in his palm. She puts the coin on his thumb and titters, but the joke is lost on him (though Tooth smiles knowingly). “And I was gonna tell you lot eventually. Give a bloke some credit.”

 

Toothiana gives him an 'oh, you' look, petting his cheek affectionately as Sandy comes drifing past, waving a hand in greeting at Bunny. “Darling, we all knew the minute you two did. And that was _years_ ago.”

 

North bursts into laughter from behind his desk, tossing his carving tools away (they narrowly miss a pair of elves) and accepting a plate of cookies from a yeti. “Don't look so grouchy, Bunny.” He says, tossing a cookie at Jack, who enters the room looking perfectly human and perfectly happy.

 

He catches the cookie with a little fumbling, lets his staff rest against the wall as he chews. His eyes dart to Bunny, an embarrassed smile lighting up his face.

 

“Go on.” Tooth says to Bunnymund, nudging him with a tiny hand and smiling as she goes to stop Sandy from getting at the eggnog.

 

So Bunny joins Jack at the window, and when their hands meet the others cheer.

 


End file.
